


A wink and a smile

by AllMyKindsOfThings



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fuck Or Die, Kinda, PWP without Porn, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyKindsOfThings/pseuds/AllMyKindsOfThings
Summary: The one in which Yaz smells the flowers and it backfires... or does it?





	A wink and a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta and best friend Myka (agenthgwells) ! This reminded me when we were all over Swan Queen but now it's even better!

New day, new planet! When Yaz steps outside the TARDIS the first thing she notices, and really noticing isn’t hard seeing it is everywhere, is the luxuriant flora around her. Big gigantic leaves, trees as tall as skyscrapers, the suns barely making it through the canopy. But her eyes are particularly attracted by a gorgeous flower on her left. It’s bigger than any of the flowers she’s ever seen, the colors are those of a rainbow, each melting in the other without effort, and as she approaches, she can see the light being caught and reflected by some glitter-like material. She also notices a faint bubblegum-like smell. Before she can even think it through, she bends down to smell it. 

That’s when it happens. A burst of pollen hits her face. She stumbles back and turns to look at her friends. The moment they see her, hilarity ensues.

“What?” Yaz asks, still a bit dumbstruck by the whole attack.

Neither Ryan nor Graham can answer her, they’re laughing so hard they have to lean against the TARDIS for support. The Doctor chooses this moment to come out.

“Yaz, why is your face covered in rainbow-y glitter?” she asks, her voice a mix of concern and amusement. She takes the couple of steps separating her from her human companion, her sonic already scanning and beeping.

“Oh…” she says, frowning.

“WHAT?” suddenly Yaz, still not understanding fully why her friends are laughing so hard, is worried. The Doctor frowning is never a good sign.  _ What I would give to kiss that frown away _ , thinks Yaz immediately followed by an inside  _ what?! _

“Well… “ she turns to the others “Ryan, Graham, please, go back inside, no sudden moves but hurry up” she faces Yaz again “Yaz, I’m so sorry I-”

“WHAT IS IT!” panic and something else is starting to seep through.  _ Has the Doctor always had those kissable lips? _ She shakes her head, trying to disrupt the train of thoughts she seems to have fallen in. 

“Well… nothing life threatening really… just… let’s get you back inside… I’m terribly sorry” the Doctor says as she extends her hand to Yaz to lead her back in. As Yaz’s skin touches hers, a spark ignites deep inside her, a promise of something,. Something Yaz knows but has denied herself for what seems like ages. Her breathing becomes heavier, she feels hot, like she’s running a fever but the good kind of fever. And those lips… those very kissable soft-looking lips… the delicate skin of her hand under her fingers. Yaz surprises herself thinking about other things those elegant fingers could do to her and her thoughts about it are nothing short of explicit. 

“Doctor…” she moans softly. The Doctor knows what’s happening to her. She also knows it’s just the start and she needs to bring her inside as quickly as possible and isolate her for her own good. She needs to explain now what’s happening to her but they also need to get back inside and Yaz has to decontaminate herself first. Pollen is a very sticky thing. She moves her hand to grab Yaz’s wrist, a more secure way to pull her to the TARDIS. 

“Yes, Yaz, I know… I’m so sorry. Please hold on, I’ll explain everything. You’re gonna be fine, I promise! I have a plan!” the Doctor says squeezing her wrist a little tighter and pulling her towards the TARDIS.

“You do?” Yaz yelps at the pull, temporarily distracting her from the tight grip around her wrist. An image of the Doctor holding both of them above her head while kissing her fiercely flashes through her mind. 

“Not yet but I will! Don’t worry, I haven’t let you down yet, have I?” through the lust starting to fog her brain, Yaz notices the “yet” in the sentence and her heart sinks. She knows the Doctor has lost many people, she hasn’t had the chance to talk about it with her. Everytime she sees that beautiful face drop into sadness, even for a second before she notices her mask has dropped. Everytime, Yaz’s first instinct is to reach over and pull the Doctor into a hug, telling her everything will be okay. 

They finally make it inside the TARDIS. Yaz is still being pulled inside, she lets herself be guided, her mind being busy on other things. She doesn’t notice the Doctor has come to a stop to talk to Ryan and Graham. When she does it’s too late and the collision is inevitable. Besides, Yaz isn’t sure she would have stopped herself. Her body collides with the Doctor’s from behind, the delicate strands of hair brush on Yaz’s face as the smell fills her nostrils, it’s not exactly a smell and yet it smells like her and it’s intoxicating. She steadies herself by putting her hands on the Doctor’s hips, inadvertently gripping them tighter than required. A very low moan escapes Yasmin’s lips to fall directly in the Doctor’s ear and  _ did she just lean back a bit? _ , Yaz thinks she must be imagining things, wishful thinking be damned.

“- fine. Yaz? Are you hearing what I’m saying?” the Doctor is explaining things. The human companion can’t bring herself to care. It takes the Doctor shaking her softly for her to be brought back to reality. 

“What?” she scolds herself  _ god Yaz, so eloquent are we _ …

“As I was saying, you have been contaminated by some kind of pollen. You need to be isolated for your own good. I, uhm I was explaining to Ryan and Graham that they need to stay away. There’s a library, a pool, a cinema here somewhere, the TARDIS will show you the way! Won’t you, dear?” beeping and lights erupt on the right, showing them the right corridor to take. “Off you go. Don’t worry, I’ll see to Yaz. She’ll be fine, it’s not my first time- I mean… it’s not the first time I have to deal with this, off you go!” they leave the room with concerned looks. 

Yaz doesn’t care about their looks right now. The Doctor is facing her. She is really enjoying the view, which is not much but it’s everything right now: the way her shoulders move as she breathes, the movement of her throat as she swallows and talks, the muscles flexing, moving, the skin looking so soft Yaz has to touch it. She brings a hand and softly, with the tips of her fingers, caresses the naked skin showed to her, starting on the edge of her collarbone, and moans to her own thoughts of tasting it. Her eyes going up to focus on the Doctor’s lips, her own suddenly feel very dry.

“Right. Yaz. Hey” the Doctor shudders at the touch on her neck. “Let’s get you to the bathroom and clean that pollen off your face, yes? Rainbow suits you but this type is only aggravating the situation.” Yaz hums her answer and lets the Doctor guide her to the bathroom where she sits next to a sink, distracted by everything the Doctor does. Every breath, every move, everything becomes food for her lustful thoughts. She tries to focus and clear them out.

“Doc, what’s happening?” the Doctor can hear the worry in her voice. And the thought that she caused it breaks her hearts. She is the one who landed here. She forgot to check the time of the year, she just checked if the weather was nice. She should have checked for reproductive cycles. She put them all in danger. She put Yaz in danger. 

“I’m sorry Yaz I’m so-” this suddenly makes Yaz really angry. 

“Quit being sorry, you didn’t do anything! Tell me what’s happening to me! Why am I- What’s happening!” the cool cloth washing her face gives her a bit of clarity. She does her best to suppress the thought of the Doctor washing her, touching her naked body.

“Right. You were blasted with a type of reproductive pollen. It’s designed to jump start reproductive cycles on the planet somehow. In humanoid species, it makes you uhm well lust. Now that would be perfectly fine but… unfortunately your uhm your situation won’t be solved until you uhm... “ she’s at a loss of words.  _ And the Doctor at a loss of words is quite a sight- Oh get a grip, Khan! _ Her anger has already melted back to the fondness she’s felt for the Doctor since she first laid eyes on her on that train. The image of the blonde woman in the wrecked suit who fell from the sky and the things she later fantasised about cross her mind, making her squirm discreetly on her seat.

“Until I have sex. Call a cat a cat, Doc, I’m not a kid” Yaz smiles softly at the relief gasp she hears from the Doctor.

“Yes. Until that. Well… it’s just… it’s not… You… urgh! You need to have an orgasm and unfortunately the ones you can give yourself won’t work. Believe me, I learned that the hard way on Platt 3... “ she is avoiding Yaz’s eyes at all cost, focusing on some glitter stuck on her ear.

“Okay, that’s gonna be a story for another time” Yaz chuckles at the thought of the Doctor being subjected to the same ailment she is right now. Somehow, it doesn’t feel right for the 2000+ year old alien to have a sex life but oh god she hopes she does because the knowledge… the experience… her chuckle quickly transforms into a groan.

“I can go fetch Ryan for you… you’re clean now, they won’t catch it, it’s safe… Or would you prefer Graham? I mean I still don’t exactly understand how human attraction works so whatever you-” yaz puts a finger on the Doctor’s lips, silencing her efficiently. It takes everything she has to stay focused on what she wanted to say instead of what she needs to feel.

“Doc! Just... “ the soft warmth of the lips under her finger is too much, she’s lost the thought “just...” and she quickly replaces her finger with her lips, not being able to stop herself anymore. It’s everything Yaz thought it would be until it’s gone. The Doctor pulls away and Yaz thinks she’s about to die. 

“Yaz? Are you- I mean I thought you and Ryan…” Yaz groans at the mention and tries to capture the Doctor’s lips again. She keeps just out of reach. Yaz sits back with a groan.

“No Doc, neither Ryan nor Graham. You. I want you.” the Doctor’s hand is however within Yaz’s reach. She grabs it and brings the palm to her mouth and kisses it with a wet open kiss. 

“I want your hands, your beautiful delicate hands, everywhere on my body. It hurts Doc, it hurts how much I need you right now. You said once that you never refused to help” Yaz guides her hand to her own cheek and leans into it like a cat leans into petting, she moans at the sweet touch and moves the hand down along the side of her throat, her collarbone. Her eyes are wide open and stare back at the blushing Doctor when she makes her hand cup her breast. She sighs heavily.

“uhm yeah but…Yaz...”  _ the Doctor is blushing, this is quite a sight _ thinks Yaz as she lets go of the Doctor’s hand, which surprisingly doesn’t move one centimeter from where she put it. Her hands move to the Doctor neck and slide in her hair, so silky she bites her bottom lip as she pulls her in to kiss her again. 

“Yaz… I can’t… you’re not yourself, I don’t want you to regret this… I’ll take the TARDIS back to Earth, we’ll find you someone there, someone worthy, please” the Doctor is avoiding her eyes again, the hand gone as if burnt by fire, the moment broken. How many times and in how many different ways can this woman break her heart by just saying things like that?

“No. I want you. I’ve been wanting you since… since those damned spiders in Sheffield. Please, please Doc” her voice pleads, her entire body is vibrating towards those lips. She needs to kiss them again. She needs to be kissed. “Please…” she moans when the Doctor finally kisses her again. The way she captures her lips is almost brutal. She demands access Yaz is more than happy to grant. The Doctor’s tongue explores and caresses, and she breaks the kiss with a light bite on Yaz’s bottom lip, making her moan and thrust her hips. The Doctor looks wild,  messy hair, lips reddened, out of breath. Her green eyes are darkened with lust now.

“Okay Yaz, come on then” she grabs the lapels of her jacket and pulls her up “We are not doing this here when there’s a perfectly suitable bed right in the next room” and all PC Yasmin Khan, Hallamshire Police, can do is smile a big goofy smile all the way from the bathroom to the bed. 

Her smile gives way to a needy breath when the Doctor pulls her flush against her body, almost going for a kiss but diving on the side of her neck instead. She kisses every square millimeter she can until she finds that sweet spot behind Yasmin’s ear that makes her knees almost buckle under her. Yaz reacts more than acts: she grabs the Doctor’s shoulders like her life depends on it. The Doctor pushes her away just enough to shred her own jacket away. Her forehead resting on Yaz’s, her green eyes focused on her lips.

“Take your jacket and shoes off, Yaz, and go on the bed” she nods at the softly issued orders, feeling her desire coiling inside her already. She wants this woman. So much. She doesn’t even know where the need coming from the pollen starts and where her own genuine attraction begins. 

Her jacket is thrown on the floor rather quickly, the shoes are just kicked  away, privilege of never undoing laces, and Yaz settles on the bed even faster. Lying on her back, she watches the Doctor take her own shoes away, it seems to take an incredible amount of time to unlace them and Yaz is getting frustrated by the second, alone on that big bed.

“Doctor… please…” she begs, writhing, trying to get some friction to relieve the tension but failing miserably.

“I’m here, Yaz, you’re gonna be okay” second shoe out, she slides the braces holding her pants down her shoulders and arms and her focus is back on Yaz. She climbs on the bed to kiss her, it’s not sweet or nice, it’s dirty and needy and it makes Yaz’s body shudder from head to toe, her hips grinding up on the Doctor’s thigh. Neither knows exactly who moans first at the sensation. 

When the Doctor leaves Yaz’s lips, she’s out of breath, they both are. Their hands are grabbing at each other’s t-shirt, needing contact. Yaz manages to take the Doctor’s shirt first, and, with a chuckle, make quick work of her flowery cotton bra. This gets the Doctor’s attention, she sits up, beautifully naked from the waist up, straddling Yaz’s thigh but not moving, which earns her a grunt from the woman under her.

“What? Do they look funny? I’ve never had boobs before- I mean on me- I don’t think-” she’s suddenly very self-conscious, the burning fire in Yaz calms down for a second and she looks at the woman who saved her life countless of times already with a fond smile. Yaz cups her breasts and watches the Doctor interrupt herself with a heavy sigh.

“You look absolutely perfect. And I’ll make sure to show you how much I love them later. Now please, move!” she says as she slides her hands on the Doctor’s cheeks under the fabric of her pants and squeezes them, getting enough leverage to grind up on her thigh. “Ah yes” her eyes roll back as she closes her eyes and let the pleasure flood back in.

As much as the Doctor is enjoying this herself, she’s a woman on a mission today. She grabs Yaz’s wrists and yanks her hands to lock them above her head. 

“Stay” she says and she fumbles for the hem of Yaz’s shirt to pull it off her body. Her bra, lace the Doctor notices, follows quickly. The view is truly stunning and she suddenly wishes they had all the time in the world but this is not that. She lowers herself to peck a kiss on Yaz’s lips and abandons them quickly in favor of her throat. She kisses and licks her way down to her chest and that’s when she feels fingers in her hair.

“No. I said, stay” she says sternly as she places Yaz’s hands back above her head, avoiding Yaz’s attempt at kissing her, staying just out of reach. The Doctor’s face mere centimeters from hers, Yasmin can feel the warmth of her breath on her cheek and the intoxicating smell of her hair.

“But why” Yaz moans 

“Because, Miss Khan, if you do, I- just… Gods you are beautiful.” and for one shining moment, Yaz actually sees herself in the eyes of her lover and she feels love. If only that damn pollen could allow her more than one second of clarity. She tries her best to suppress the needy moan in her throat and she tries her best to stay still but the Doctor’s eyes are too hot on her skin now, too hot and yet not enough. “Please, touch me” it’s barely a whisper and she pours all the love she can in it because yes, Yasmin Khan has fallen for the Doctor, and she’s fallen hard. It might have taken sex pollen for her to admit it to herself but there she is.

“I aim to please, Yaz” the blonde murmurs, her lips brushing against the shell of Yaz’s ear.

The Doctor’s hands slide down her arms, taking in every bump and curve, noticing the beauty marks and the softness of the inside of the other woman’s elbows. Yaz moans loudly when she finally cups her breasts, but she doesn’t stay there and her mouth continues its descent, peppering kisses on her sternum. Her short nails raking on Yaz’s side makes the woman’s back arch towards the mouth on her belly. 

“Oh Doctor… please…” the Doctor hums at the complaint but does nothing to change her pace. Her hands are now fumbling with the button and zipper of Yasmin’s pant, wishing she could sonic them away. Maybe she’s like to try if it would work. Maybe another time. 

“Hurry up, please” and though she hates doing as she’s told, the Doctor does hurry and yanks the pants and underwear away.

The Doctor kisses her way up Yaz’s right leg and caresses the left one. She stops at that spot right behind her knee and nips it gently. Yaz moans her approval in a mumble resembling “yes please more” but the attention of the Timelord is already elsewhere: the wetness inches away from her face, she wants a taste so bad. She bites her bottom lip at the thought. She avoids the space all together and keeps her trail of kisses on the outside of her thigh just to be safe.

“Tell me what you want Yaz” the Doctor says against the tender skin, her breath raising goosebumps on Yaz’s belly. She gasps when the blonde dips her tongue in her belly button and softly nips on the delicate skin around it. 

“Uuh please…” she begs, twisting up, trying to find friction. Desperate is a word Yaz never uses often but this is it, this is desperate, and she hates that she loves it so much.

“Tell me, Yaz” the Doctor’s stern voice snaps her back on the bed. 

“I-I want you to… I-I need… oh god” she’s never done this before, telling someone what to do, what she needs. But then the Doctor has to go ahead and suck on her nipple like that and the barrier just breaks and the words come flooding, her hands she so religiously kept above her head until now come crashing down, one making a gentle fist in the blonde hair of the head on her chest, the other racking nails on the Doctor’s back. 

“Fuck me, Doc! I want to cum on your tongue… I need your fingers inside me, just fuck me! Please! I-I need your touch, please Doctor…God… It hurts so much, I need to come now, please! I’m so wet and it’s all for you! Please...” the devilish grin the Doctor gives her is full of promises as she kisses and licks her way down to Yaz’s core, nipping at the tender skin where her hip and thigh join. She looks up, one last time, asking for consent silently. Yaz nods and her hands go back above her head, fingers grabbing the nearest pillow, already pulling it in front of her mouth. She knows herself well and there’s no way she’ll be able to quiet that one out.

“Oh no, babe, I wanna hear every note”  _ did she fucking wink at me? _ was the last coherent thought crossing Yaz’s mind. The last thing she thinks she hears is something resembling  “Allons-y” against her skin. 

There are no words to describe how it feels when every nerve ending almost explodes, and yet that’s exactly what Yaz experiences as she feels the Doctor’s tongue where she needed her the most. 

“Oh Doctor!” Yaz moans at the image of the Doctor’s head between her legs combined with the feeling of her tongue circling her clit. The cry that is forced out of the companion’s mouth sounds more like a sob of relief as the blinding part of the tension tightening her body alleviates. However, the pollen helping, the reprieve is very short and only leaves her wanting for more. And whether the Doctor knows it of feels it doesn’t really matter when Yaz feels her hardened tongue teasing her entrance.

“Please… please please... “ the word comes out again and again, one more supplicating than the last. She is lost to the sensations, and yet not enough. Her hips jerk harder than she intends and it’s all the Doctor needs.

The Timelord finally enters two fingers into her as she sucks harder on her throbbing bundle of nerves. Yaz’s body arches up under the sweet torture. But the Doctor isn’t ready to let her cum yet. After a couple of lazy but powerful thrusts, she stops all movements, burying her fingers inside her human companion. Letting her come down, she rests her head on Yaz’s thigh and looks at her companion’s face, a sheen of sweat and hair a complete mess. It takes a couple of second for Yaz to process what is happening.

“Wh-Why d’ya stop?” she sobs, grinding her hips on the oh so pleasantly intrusive fingers. Frustrated that her attempt does nothing more to help her, she groans and rises up on her elbow to catch a better look at the blonde head on her thigh : her chin is glistening and her once green eyes are completely darkened with lust.  _ The embodiment of lust _ , Yaz thinks briefly.

“I wanted to see your face” the Doctor states simply, as if she hadn’t been licking her up six ways from Sunday just a second ago. And without further notice, she pulls her fingers out to slowly push them back in, looking intensely into the human’s eyes. Yaz’s mouth falls open on a gasp. Her breath quickens at the same pace as the Doctor’s movements inside her and soon enough the gasps turn again into pleasure screams.

“Oh god… I’m-I’m gon- Doctor!” then three things happen simultaneously to send Yaz over the edge: 1- the Doctor kisses her with such a hunger, it almost knocks the breath out of her when her elbows give out under her; 2- the fingers inside her find that spot that makes her cry the Doctor’s name out; 3- the heel of the hand between her leg puts just the right amount of pressure she needed on her clit, she actually sees galaxies behind her eyelids.

When her mind comes back to her, before even opening her eyes, Yaz shivers. She doesn’t know if she has to blame the sudden coldness in the bedroom or the lips kissing her up and down her neck. Her hand moves to caress the blonde hair on her side.

“That… I… I don’t think I’ve ever cummed that hard.” she smiles but still has her eyes closed, the confession being easier that way. She feels a finger inviting her to turn her head. She follows, but can’t bring herself to open her eyes, her smile dropping. 

“Look at me, Yaz” the Doctor whispers. She can hear the worry in her voice, it’s not an order, more like a plea.

“I can’t…” she says, barely a whisper.

“Why not? Are you okay?” there it is already, the hind of panic, the dash of care. The attention that breaks her heart. And she wonders briefly if the hand resting above it felt it. 

“Because if I do, it’s… you-I’m safe now… no more sex pollen or whatever… it’s all over, right? We’re going to go back to the Doctor and team TARDIS, I’m gonna be just Yaz again… I just-Please let me have this for a couple more seconds...” she feels the chuckle the Doctor lets out.

“Oh but you never were “just” Yaz. Do you think I fall from the sky randomly? No let me say that again. Do you think the TARDIS ejected me out at that exact spot by accident? My old girl… she has a mind of her own you know. I met her once...” on cue, the TARDIS gives a faint whirring. “Open your eyes, Yaz” she kisses her cheek in the sweetest possible manner, pouring all feelings in this simple innocent act.

And Yaz opens her eyes. She chooses to believe that this alien being who has saved her once again, might maybe feel something beyond “just” for her. That she might actually feel all those happy things for her too. That big bright smile welcomes her back to reality. Those gentle green eyes look at her with the same intensity and sense of wonder they did when they saw that positron engine thing. She shivers again and the Doctor pulls up a blanket on her naked body. Their naked bodies? She smiles with a playful frown. 

“Doctor? Why are you still naked?” she says with a giddy smile.

“Because, PC Khan, I’ve been a bad girl and I need to be frisked”

Yes. She definitely winked this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments do matter and go directly to warming my cold cold heart in this eternal winter of life <3 also come find me on tumblr if you feel like it allmykindsofthings.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
